<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin the Bottle by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112201">Spin the Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cas x Reader x Wade x Steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin the Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Walking out of the play, you were surrounded by cameras. “Captain! This way!” Many shouted. “Are you engaged?” Others asked. Mics were shoved in your faces as he held you close protectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gave a neutral look. “We aren’t taking questions at this time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you expecting?” They continued on. “Where are the rumored others?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart rate sped up, and without thinking, you wished Cas was there. The angel immediately appeared, taking in the situation before snapping you three out. You were suddenly in the room with Bucky and Wade, clinging to Steve. The blonde held you close, rubbing your back. “Reporters.” He explained to the guys. “Pushy ones.” He added, kissing the top of your head. “It’s the worst it’s been since we all started dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky winced. “I hate those guys. I assume Cas brought you? Did they see him?” He asked, noting Cas was also acting protective of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. And they also saw us...disappear.” Steve nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas gently ran a hand through your hair, knowing how scared you had felt. “Would you prefer not to take your flight today? I can bring you to your next hotel at your check in time.” He offered softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded quickly, knowing you couldn’t handle people right now. “P-Please.” You looked up at him. “They were asking if we were engaged, if we are expecting, and where the ‘rumored’ others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is none of their business.” Cas brought you into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True, but they’re vultures.” Wade got up to offer his support. “Thank you for getting to them, Blue Eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had not seen her worry like that.” Cas explained. “I knew it was urgent.” He sighed softly. “It was very loud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head. “I’m sorry I put you all in the spotlight.” He said sadly. “It’s something I really only know how to deal with thanks to Tony. Just say ‘no comment’, and try to keep your face calm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled back and looked at him. “He makes faces at them and is a smartass.” You pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My kinda reaction.” Wade grinned. “Oh, can I moon them?” He asked, trying to make you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want your ass everywhere.” Bucky chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind.” Wade grinned wider. "Minus the whole skin thing, I have a nice ass. Oh, I can always wear a pair of Hot Stuff's lacy undies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You finally broke a smile. “Hey, that’s our ass, no one else’s.” You told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade laughed. “I’m a giver.” He shrugged, kissing your shoulder. "How about we have a cuddle pile? Get you two into some comfy clothes and all of us climb on the bed." He glanced at Bucky. “You’re free to join.” He added. "You look like you'd be an awesome cuddler."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is.” Steve vouched for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. “Sure. I’m comfortable with you guys now.” He smiled, feeling less lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call middle.” You rushed to put pajamas on. It was one of Wade's shirts, and a pair of comfy shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve did the same and soon the five of you were trying to find a way to fit perfectly. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, allowing you to use his legs as a pillow, Steve was the big spoon, Bucky was on his back behind Steve, and Wade flopped over all of you. “Perfect.” You sighed. “Thank you.” You closed your eyes as Cas ran his fingers through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade nodded. “You’re a perfect pillow.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shut his eyes. “I love these beds.” He said contently. “Don’t get me wrong, the ones at the tower are great. But empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, Buck.” Steve turned to him. “You’re always welcome.” He told his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Thanks, pal. Means a lot you’d want me around all your happiness.” He teased. “It’s been a fun time.” He told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stick around however long you’d like.” You told him. "Not that hard to either get another room or play musical beds." You told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, doll. I’ll let you know.” He said honestly. Having Wade let him know he was welcome was one thing, but for some reason it meant more from you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better.” You smiled, closing your eyes as you relaxed. The next thing you know, Steve was waking you up to get dressed to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I laid out one of my hoodies and your sweats for you.” He smiled, Cas ready to transport everyone. "We just need to check out and we can go." He told you as you tried to roll over and bury your face in his chest. "Wade already peeked out in the lobby. No cameras." He lifted you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” You mumbled. “Warm.” You held onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll wear a cowboy hat for you, Hot Stuff." Wade spoke up. "And nothing else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked and looked around. “When?” That got your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chucked. "Our first night together in Texas!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed as that got you going, lifting as much luggage as he could while Bucky did the same for the rest. “You have the serum as well.” Cas watched Bucky’s strength in slight surprise and awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you think I knew Stevie back when he was a scrawny punk?" He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked sheepish. “I was too preoccupied trying to ‘win you over’ that I never made the connection.” He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky frowned slightly. “I’m sorry I made you try so hard, bud.” He said apologetically. "I've always been protective of him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Cas said easily. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It had been decided that three rooms would be best, and it was lucky for you, they were all together. “Can we go to a bar tonight?” Wade asked as you got settled. "In disguise, of course." He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Sure. I’m sure everyone needs a calming night.” You agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade clapped and sat on the bed while he waited for you. Once everyone was changed, the five of you made your way to a nearby bar. Bucky nudged Steve on the way. “I have a flask of Thor’s stuff if you want?” He offered. "Normal stuff won't touch us, so…" He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned. “Bad influence.” He nudged him back. “I’ll take a swig.” He agreed anyway. "I'm not planning on doing angel travel tonight, so I'll be okay." Feeling sick after that combination wasn’t something he planned to do again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good heads up.” He handed it over once they were in the dimmer light. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You were at the bar about to order your second drink when the girls next to you started chatting. "I can't believe that hunk Steve Rogers would ever agree to sharing someone so plain with other men." She scoffed. "I heard she doesn't know who her baby's father is, either, and that's why he won't marry her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You froze and felt your face redden as you listened, knowing there would be no one else they could be talking about but you. It wasn't even like you could defend yourself, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you see her all over tall, dark, and mysterious at that restaurant? Seems like she can't get enough men." They continued. “Soon it’ll be the whole team.” They laughed. "The Avengers’ toy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed back tears as you paid the bartender, looking around. Grabbing your drink, you hurried back to the table. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked, seeing the look on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Just some rude people…” You weren’t sure if you wanted to explain. How did you even begin to say what you’d heard? It wasn’t like you wanted that said in the first place, but repeating it seemed worse. “It’s fine.” You said quickly as they all grew instantly protective. “Let’s just have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Steve asked. “I can go talk to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I can shove him around?” Wade offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a couple women who were at the bar, they didn’t know I’m me.” You shrugged, taking a sip of your drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization washed over Bucky’s face. “They were talking shit about you?” He looked pissed as you sniffed and nodded. “Fuck them.” He said instantly. “Ignore what they said.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged a shoulder. “Kinda hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas frowned. “Why do they insist their opinion matters?” He could tell you were hurt. “May I?” He held his fingers up.  When you nodded, he moved closer. The guys watched his eyes darken as he read your thoughts. “That is incredibly rude and false. You are nobody’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘toy’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He nearly growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve immediately saw red. “What?!” He hissed. "What did they say?!" He asked Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They called her ‘plain’, they assumed she was carrying a child without knowing the father, and accused her of having multiple men!” Cas was just as angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had to hold back Steve. “They’re dames, man.” He said under his breath. "Let's just head back to the hotel and drink there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade took your hand as everyone stood. “Don’t listen to them. They’re extremely jealous.” He assured you. "You landed Hunk, and they would never stand a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded, sniffling. “They don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. But...it hurt.” You said honestly. “I know I’m not good enough, but they don’t have to remind me.” You shook your head. "Said I'm the Avenger's toy." You muttered, more to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wade’s right. That’s pure jealousy. Hell, I’m sure some guys are upset that they don’t have such an amazing girl on their arm.” Bucky wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "It'll pass." He assured you softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They accused me and you of being a thing, too.” You huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are humans so hurtful?” Cas asked Steve. "Even after all my years with the Winchesters, I do not understand it." He noted. "Even if you were together, that would not be anyone else's business outside our group."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shook his head. “Bullies. I can’t stand them.” He said seriously. "Wade, can you and Buck get drinks and meet us back at the hotel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it.” Wade kissed your cheek and went with Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, Cas, and Steve made your way to your hotel. You remained quiet, your arms around yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas gently took your hand. “You’re still lovely to me, no matter what.” He kissed your knuckles. "No matter what people like them say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You squeezed his hand. “It’ll take me a while, but I’ll get over it.” You'd been around the Avengers for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it had never been this bad before. Before it was always stupid stuff you could laugh off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve rubbed your back. “You’re strong.” He said proudly. "Always have been." He leaned down to kiss your temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to be even more so now.” You sighed in relief once you got to the hotel. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>By the time Bucky and Wade got back, you were in one of Steve's shirts and a pair of his sweats. You reached for your favorite drink that Wade brought you as Bucky went to mix a few for everyone. You stayed curled up on Steve's lap, Cas next to him with his hand on your foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Specialties with Thor’s special juice.” Bucky came and handed Steve and Cas one. "Enjoy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smelled Steve’s. “Geez, that could hurt a human.” You grinned, sipping at your own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, can I have a sip?!" Wade perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky handed over his own. “A sip!” He pointed a finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade grinned and did as he asked. “Oh, yeah. That’s a whole liquor store in there.” He noted. "One cup and we would be drunk. Or in a coma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” You told the super soldiers and the angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laughed, not worried. "I will likely not be that affected." Cas spoke up. “Though I will try for social purposes.” He explained. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soon, then tension had lifted, and you were all goofing off. Wade got extra giggly. "Oh! Oh! Let's play spin the bottle!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I at least know what that is.” Bucky chuckled. “I’m in. What about you, punk?” He asked, looking at Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glanced around, nodding. “I’m sure I can do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you can definitely do it.” You giggled. “Is Cas gonna play, too?” You asked, sounding hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “Yes, if you’ll have me.” He agreed. “May I ask what spin the bottle is?” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade raised his hands. “Oh, me! It’s when you spin a bottle in the middle and the person it lands on, you have to kiss!” He clapped. “So fun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>as fun as seven minutes in heaven. That’s for another night, though.” He wiggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled. “What kind of kiss?” He asked, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on the people. Can be anything from a peck to more.” You shrugged. “Usually a real kiss, though. Like, more than a peck.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded. “I can do that. Any rules?” He sat up. “Most games have specific rules.” He noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade hummed. “Just have fun!” He reached around for an empty bottle. “That’s it.” He put it on the floor. “And get comfy.” He grinned, making grabby hands at you to sit near him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled and let him squish against you. “Who first?” You asked, leaning your head on his shoulder. “I vote Bucky.” You grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Steve grinned, earning a shove from said man. “I mean, unless Cas wants to?” He teased the angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to see how it is done first.” Cas grinned at Bucky </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Bucky laughed, reaching for the bottle. Licking his lips, he spun the bottle, his blue eyes watching it spin quickly, wondering where it would land.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone watched, leaning forward slightly. Finally, when it landed on Wade, you giggled. “Don’t fangirl too hard.” You teased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too late!” Wade fanned himself. “Come here, you.” He was still working on the nickname for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky snorted and crawled over to him. “Get ready to fangirl even harder.” He teased. He kissed Wade, making you clap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled away, Wade pretended to faint. “I can die happy now. If I could die, that is!” He squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to make a guy feel special” Bucky sat back. “Your turn when you’re done being broken over there.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade stuck his tongue out and sat up to spin the bottle happily. He wouldn’t mind any of the people it could land on. Cas brightened when it landed on him and moved closer. Steve was the only man he had kissed, despite dating both men. He was happy to change that now. “May I?” He asked Wade with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lay it on me, Blue Eyes!" Wade was excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas delivered a sweet kiss, squeezing his arm in the process. Pulling away, he smiled at the look on Wade's face. "Was that acceptable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So very acceptable.” Wade sighed, clearly on cloud 9. "Tonight is so going in my 'me time' folder." He grinned. "Your turn!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled and did the best he could to turn it. All eyes were on it until it landed on you. “Yay!” You clapped, eager to kiss one of your guys. You instantly went to sit by him, cupping his face. “Hi.” You breathed before the pair of you kissed, a bit deeper than him and Wade. He groaned slightly as you nipped his lip, the tension instantly rising in the room. Pulling away, you pecked his lips once more. “My turn.” You grinned widely, winking at him before resuming your spot. Licking your lips, you spun the bottle, looking at each of the men as it slowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s eyes brightened as they landed on him. “I finally get a taste?” He flirted. Laughing, you nodded. He glanced at Steve and nudged him playfully. “Permission to continue, Captain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the game.” He noted, motioning to you. “It’s only kissing. Keep your hands to yourself, Buck.” He teased right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that plenty.” Bucky snorted before scooting close to you. “Heya, doll.” He winked, cupping your jaw. “Oops, breaking the rules already.” He grinned as you giggled before kissing you gently. You gasped and kissed back happily, hand going through his hair. Wade whooped and cheered, laughing. Bucky grinned widely when he pulled away. “Thanks.” He noticed you blushing and sat back in his spot for his turn. He gave you one last wink before watching where the bottle went. As you were the only female there, there was a high chance he’d be kissing another guy again. Not that he minded. He was having a blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brightened as it landed on Steve finally. You wiggled. “Let’s see the hottie best friends kiss!” You clapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was already flushed from the drink but managed to turn even more red. He turned to Bucky, looking shy. He chewed on his lip slightly, never having imagined something like this would happen before they sat down to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky gave him a smile. “Don’t go shy on me, Stevie.” He squeezed his knee. “Same old Bucky you’ve always known.” He reminded him. “Now come here, let’s give the dame what she wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve smiled and nodded, sitting up slightly as they leaned in, his hand going to his shirt to pull him all the way. Finally, they kissed, making it last a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky groaned as they pulled apart. “Shit, Steve.” He stared at him. “I was not expecting that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde looked sheepish. “I like to make sure my partners have a good time.” He rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can attest to that.” Cas noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded quickly as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no lie.” Bucky chuckled, not bothering to be discreet about adjusting the way he was sitting. “Alright, punk. You’re up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve quickly spun it, thankful he’d have you sharing his bed later. Even after the quickie you had earlier. He took a deep breath and waited for it to land, having spun it a bit hard. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>